fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairly Odd Comrade/Quotes
Jorgen: Timmy, I've been notified that there's a new kid coming into Dimmsdale from Russia, who wants to be friends with you. Timmy: WHAT?! I've had enough of those new people coming into my town! Wanda: Relax, sport, he's a friendly kid. And he has fairy godparents, just like you! Timmy: Really? Well, that's interesting. Cosmo: It sure is, like a new flavor of ice cream! Poof: Or a newborn child. Timmy: What's the kid's name, anyway? Jorgen: His name is Ivan Prestonovich. ---- Timmy: Hello, Ivan! Ivan: Здорово, товарищ! (Hello, comrade!) Timmy: What? Ivan: That was Russian for "Hello, comrade!" Comrade as in "friend". Timmy: Oh. I see. I'm Timmy Turner. My full name is Timothy Tiberius Turner, but you can call me Timmy. Welcome to America, comrade! ---- Ivan: Timmy, why do you always freak out when a new neighbor comes in? Oh, now I remember, Sparky & Chloe... Timmy: Sparky's not a neighbor! Ivan: Whatever. Timmy: How do you know all this? Ivan: My fairy godparents told me about you and your crazy adventures. Timmy: Okay. Where are they? Ivan: They're in my pet carrier. This yellow rabbit here is Astronov. He's my fairy godfather. Astronov: (turns into his fairy form) Hi. You must be Timmy. Timmy: Duh! Wanda: Hi, I'm Wanda. You look a bit like my husband, Cosmo, right down to the hair, along a few hints of Anti-Cosmo in terms of clothing, including the monocle. Astronov: Yeah, my friends back in Fairy World often draw comparisons between me and Anti-Cosmo. Except, my hair and eyes are yellow, while your husband's green. Cosmo: Where's your wife? (Neptunia meows and comes out of the carrier as a blue cat, then transforms into her fairy form) Ivan: And this blue cat is my beautiful fairy godmother, Neptunia. Neptunia: Pleased to meet you! Timmy: Wow, you look pretty! As pretty as Trixie Tang, if she became a fairy. Neptunia: Thanks, Timmy, that's sweet of you. Poof: Hello, I'm Cosmo & Wanda's son, Poof! Back then, I only used to say my name, and soon some other words, before finally being able to talk normally! Neptunia: That's so interesting, Poof! You're so cute! Kinda makes me wish to have a baby. (to Cosmo) And you must be Wanda's dumb husband, Cosmo! Cosmo: Of course! Remember when she and I were two halves of a whole idiot? Now, I'm a whole idiot, while she's the smart one! Neptunia: (laughs) Yeah, I remember! Cosmo, tell me I'm pretty! Cosmo: (blushes) Gosh, you're pretty! Astronov: (simultaneously with Wanda) NEPTUNIA!!! Wanda: (simultaneously with Astronov) COSMO!!! Cosmo & Neptunia: (in unison) Sorry. Cosmo: I'm sure in another world, we could've been a couple. Neptunia: You're right. This isn't school anymore. I'm married to a smart fairy, and you're married to a smart fairy. Astronov: I remember I wanted to be with Wanda when I was at school, because she was so popular. Ironically, me and Neptunia were the most unpopular fairies in school. We sort of became star-crossed lovers. She loved me because I was smart and I loved her because she was funny and pretty. Neptunia: Long story short, that's how we got together. ---- Timmy: This is amazing! Ivan: Yeah, thing is, I don't have very good eyesight. My parents made me wear glasses because they think that glasses make me look smart, when they don't. I forgot to get my glasses on the way to the airport. Timmy: I'm sure we can solve that. Let me take you to Vicky, she's my babysitter. She has a sister named Tootie, who has a crush on me, but that's not the point. The point is that Tootie has some glasses that she could give you. Ivan: That Vicky girl sure sounds nice. Timmy: Don't be fooled, Ivan. She's really evil: icky with a capital V. Now, enter Vicky's house, Ivan. Don't be shy. Ivan: Um, okay... ---- (Ivan enters Vicky's house, is suddenly scared by Vicky in a hockey mask, holding a chainsaw, and screams) Vicky: Alright, a new twerp in town! Ivan: (scared) You're Vicky, right? Vicky: (takes off hockey mask) Yeah, how did you know? Ivan: Timmy told me about you. Vicky: THAT LITTLE TWERP?! Oh, how I love torturing little kids for money! Ivan: (scared) I thought you were a babysitter! Vicky: Well, that's because I fool the kids' parents into thinking that I'm nice! Ivan: Now I see why they call you "Icky Vicky"! Vicky: Correct! That is, except for Timmy's idiot parents who thought that Chip Skylark song was about pumpkins! Ivan: Look, can I see Tootie, please? Vicky: Yeah, sure. Right now I'm letting you go, but the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky! Ivan: (goes upstairs, to himself) Ugh, what an icky girl! If there's one thing I hate, it's mean babysitters. ---- (Ivan enters Tootie's room) Ivan: Is anyone here? Tootie: Are you the new kid that Timmy was talking about? Ivan: Yes. You must be Vicky's sister, Tootie? Tootie: Of course! Ivan: Well, Tootie, you look rather cute. Tootie: Thanks! I've never heard anyone except for Timmy calling me cute. Ivan: Look, can I borrow your glasses? I'm afraid I have poor eyesight. Tootie: Sure! (takes off her round glasses, puts them on Ivan) What do you think? Ivan: Wow, I can see much better! Tootie: Good for you. You can keep these glasses, if you like. Ivan: Thank you, Tootie! I think I'll be keeping them. By the way, you look even more cute without your glasses on. Tootie: What a lovely compliment! I always have spare glasses with me. Ivan: Okay, gotta go now. Also, my name's Ivan. It was nice meeting you. Tootie: Likewise. ---- (at school) Crocker: Hmm, a new student? He also seems to have... FAIRY GODPARENTS! Looks like I'm going to get a double dose of FAIRIES! ---- Timmy: These are my two best friends. Chester and A.J.. Chester: Hello, stranger! Ivan: The name's Ivan. Are you Chester? Chester: Yep, my full name is Chester McBadbat. Ivan: Why is your family name McBadbat? Chester: (sad) Because me and my dad are terrible at baseball... Ivan: Aw, sorry to hear that. But you're pretty cool, Chester. Chester: Thanks, dude. I live in a trailer with my dad. If you want, we can have a road trip all across Dimmsdale! Ivan: Sounds exciting, but that'll have to wait. (to A.J.) And you must be A.J.. A.J.: Yup. Anthony James, or A.J. for short. I'm pretty smart and quite rich. Ivan: Uh-huh. If you're so smart and rich, then why are you hanging out with the unpopular crowd? I mean, seriously, what's up with that? (Timmy, Chester and A.J. laugh) I'm serious! Why aren't you a popular kid, A.J.? A.J.: You know, it's really unclear. Maybe I'm just not cut for socializing with anyone other than my friends. Chester: Did I mention that girls give me the hives?! Ivan: Aw, great. I've found two flaws with your friends, Timmy: one is girl-shy and the other one doesn't socialize very well. But I don't mind that. I still think these guys are cool. I've always wanted a smart kid for a friend. A.J.: Thanks for believing in me. Timmy: I'm just glad you're getting along with them nicely. ---- Timmy: Ivan, I'd like for you to meet Trixie, my on-again-off-again girlfriend. Trixie: (deadpan) Hi, Timmy. (normal) That must be Ivan, the new Russian student you've been telling everyone about! Ivan: Uh huh. That's me! Trixie: Tell me I'm pretty! Ivan: Gosh, you're pretty! And who... (starstruck by the beauty of Veronica) is that? Veronica: Oh, hi! You're Ivan, the new kid, right? Ivan: (shakes his head) Yep. Veronica: I'm Trixie's best friend, Veronica. Ivan: Well, you look just as pretty as Trixie, Veronica. (shakes hands with Veronica) Veronica: Thank you! Timmy: (whispering) Veronica's the crazy one, because she has a secret crush on me, and also sometimes puts a wig over her head, pretending to be Trixie. Ivan: (whispering) No way! Timmy: (whispering) I know, it's unbelievable. Well, it appears that class is about to start. I'll see you later, ladies! (Timmy and Ivan leave) Trixie: Finally, peace and quiet. Veronica: Is it me, or is that Russian kid kind of cute? I mean, he's the only kid who pays attention to me. Apart from you, of course. Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!